


Criminal Activity

by Nichneven13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fade to black sex scene (sorry), M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichneven13/pseuds/Nichneven13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the soul just needs a good song and a lot of Mad Dog. Harry and Draco have been separated for a lengthy period and Draco is getting desperate. (Here we go with more Draco Dancing. With a wall. This one is not so funny. I rather like to pretend that it is sensual and sexy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Oh, and of course, the lyrics of "Criminal" are not mine. They belong wholly to Fiona Apple.
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net (as Nichneven) and FictionAlley.org. This is an early piece, before I got fluent in the ways of explicit sexy times.

December 24. Night number four of a five-night separation.

Draco had yelled, pouted and finally begged for Harry to tell the Ministry that he could not _—would_ not go on their mission! Not this time. Not now. It was Christmas, for Christ's sake!

In the end, Harry had gone. Harry, his own little Superman, had chosen the fate of the world over Christmas with Draco. Bastard.

Draco was not sure what he should do. For the past seven years, Harry and he had gone to the Weasley's to spend Christmas Eve night so that they could open presents with them on Christmas Day. He had never gone by himself before and was not sure if the invitation would even be open to him without Harry!

Taking another swig from the 40 of Mad Dog he'd been drinking all afternoon, Draco flipped on the radio. The Weird Sisters were doing their rendition of _O Holy Night_ , making Draco cringe. "More like  _O Holy **Crap**!_ "

He rolled the dial between his fingers until he came to a Muggle channel that was playing, thankfully, NOT Christmas music.

The Mad Dog was making him sweat. Lord, he was hot! He quickly undid the top few buttons of his white linen shirt and yanked his shirttail out of his khaki pants. He unfastened his dark brown leather belt and whipped it out of his pants loop with a sharp _ssswwt_! sound.

Nope, still hot.

Looking around quickly to make sure that all of the curtains in the living room were drawn, he unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them. "Ohhhh… that's better."

Draco's hands were shaky when he raised the Mad Dog to his lips again. He was on his way to being nice and drunk. Maybe once he was drunk, he'd be brave enough to make a decision on whether or not to head to the Weasley Compound.

Without Harry. Bugger and damn it.

"What would I even wear?" Draco looked down at his white underwear and tube sock clad self. "I hardly think this is appropriate!"

He laughed at his own joke and turned up the radio. Good song.

"I guess I should wear that sweater Mrs. W knitted for me," Draco told himself. A spark of a smirk crossed his features as he came up with a more Malfoyesque idea. "No, I'll wear _Harry's_ Weasley Sweater."

His thoughts of the mayhem that would surely ensue from the Great Sweater Exchange were disrupted by a familiar piano riff.

Oooh. He had to dance.

Draco snatched a pair of sunglasses off of the coffee table and plunked them unceremoniously on his face. Music this cool required shades.

As the second repetition of the riff played, Draco ran across the room and skidded into the hallway.

_Just take those old records off the shelf_   
_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself_   
_Today's music ain't got the same soul_   
_I like that old time rock n' roll_

Draco danced around the house, lip-synching. At first, he felt ridiculous. But then, as he spun around quickly, the Mad Dog took over and loosened both his lips and his hips.

As he danced through the foyer, he grabbed a large candlestick and used it as his microphone. He strutted back into the hallway, where he spun once again. He was very adept at spinning.

Wiggle, wiggle. Sing, sing.

He was so engrossed in his routine, that he did not hear the front door open. Draco pumped the air with his candlestick and bumped his hips in a lascivious manner.

Harry stood rooted to his spot just inside the door. He resisted the urge to go back out to check the numbers over the front door. He was sure that he had the right house. And yes, that was his everso beautiful boyfriend. In jockey underwear, a dress shirt and tube socks. Oh, and sunglasses.

_Still like old time rock n' roll_   
_That kind of music just soothes the soul_   
_I reminisce about the days of old_   
_With that old time rock n' roll_

Harry knew the song was ending, but he really wanted to continue watching Draco dance. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, bringing on a new wave of music. This time, Harry chose the song. Something more… appropriate.

Draco noticed the tempo change and began to gyrate in a positively primal way. Harry wanted to make his presence known, but he wanted to enjoy this moment of abandon. Draco was always so reserved, even with him. Harry was positive that Draco would be mortified when he found out that Harry had witnessed such a display. It was a chance Harry was willing to take.

Draco tossed his candlestick and sunglasses onto the couch in the living room and started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He was only getting hotter.

Harry swallowed audibly as he watched Draco's shoulders shrug in time to the music, making his shirt drop down onto his arms. Dear Lord, Draco's shoulders were so strong and defined. Harry's eyes were drawn to the set of green eyes tattooed between his shoulder blades. His eyes. Draco's choice.

The shirt slipped off his arms entirely and fell to the floor. Draco rolled his shoulders and hips, making his slim body seem snake-like and dangerous. Lifting first one foot, then the other, Draco divested himself of his socks. He was left in his tight fitting underwear.

Harry's mouth went dry.

 _Don't you tell me to deny it_  
I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin

Draco backed up against the wall and slid part of the way down, bucking his hips in time with the seductive song. His eyes were closed and his teeth were sunk into his lower lip as he moved. He had never heard this song before, but dear Lord, he was powerless to stop dancing.

He raised his arms and pressed them into the wall, imagining Harry's strong hands holding them in place. He pushed himself away from the wall slightly, rolling his head back to reveal the pulsing vein in his neck. What he would not give for Harry's lips on his neck. "Harry…"

Harry blinked. He could not hear Draco over the music, but he had seen his lips form his name. Oh, how many times had he watched those lovely lips form that word? He wanted to go to him, but should he?

The Mad Dog swam in Draco's head, conjuring drunken delusions. He could almost feel Harry pressed against him. A small groan ripped from him as he imagined Harry's lips on his chest. He arched his back and continued to move his hips with the music.

"Draco," Harry whispered against his boyfriend's pale skin.

Draco brought his leg up and ran his foot over the back of Harry's leg. God, he really had to drink more Mad Dog. This fantasy was so real.

Harry pushed himself against Draco and began grinding along with him. Harry's mouth found Draco's and the boys soon forgot the music.

 _What I need is a good defense_  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Draco let his arms drop to Harry's face, which was still cold from the winter air. Cold? Why was Harry cold? Draco's eyes shot open and he automatically pushed Harry away.

"Harry?" Draco stared at Harry, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The Mad Dog made the room tilt wildly. "Are you really here?"

"Yes," Harry nodded slowly as he stepped closer to Draco. "I'm home."

"But you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow night," Draco tried to reason with himself. He was obviously hallucinating.

"I told the Minister that he would just have to wait," Harry explained, reaching out to touch Draco's cheek. "I told him that nothing was worth missing Christmas with you."

"But that means…" Draco blushed furiously, attempting to cover himself with his hands. "You saw me dancing."

"Oh, god, yes, I did."

Draco looked away from Harry as humiliation washed over him.

"Draco," Harry gently pulled Draco's face back around. "Don't. You were so sexy."

"I am so embarrassed."

Harry kissed him softly and brushed his hair off his forehead. "Would it help if I did the same thing?"

"What?" Draco's eyes snapped up to Harry's.

Harry grinned and withdrew his wand. Pointing it at the radio, he cast a spell to make "Criminal" repeat once again. He backed away from Draco and began unbuttoning his shirt as his hips swayed.

"Oh my god," Draco whispered in anticipation.

~~THE criminal END~~


End file.
